


Say Yes [Podfic]

by ItsADrizzit



Series: Podfic [63]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, K-pop References, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit
Summary: Eric keeps meaning to ask Dele out. He has everything planned out, but something or the other keeps popping up. Featuring Dele completely oblivious to Eric's attempts.





	Say Yes [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhiteHaru37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteHaru37/gifts).
  * Inspired by [say yes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075841) by [kaixo (ballpoint)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballpoint/pseuds/kaixo). 



> Thanks to [kaixo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballpoint/pseuds/kaixo) for blanket permission to podfic.
> 
> Recorded for [WhiteHaru37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteharu37/pseuds/whiteharu37) for the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2018.

 

  
Cover art by: [ItsADrizzit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/itsadrizzit)

**Read by** : [ItsADrizzit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit)  
**Written by** : [kaixo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballpoint/pseuds/kaixo)

[M4B](https://www.dropbox.com/s/737tngt3vrdby8o/Football%20RPF_Say%20Yes.m4b?dl=0) [19.41 MB, 00:27:04]  
[MP3 and streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/bvd6v1ze73xoxyx/Football%20RPF_Say%20Yes.mp3?dl=0) [9.17 MB, 00:27:04]


End file.
